My False Life
by MetroLavigne17
Summary: Chapter 2
1. Chapter 1

May 25th, 2009

Life sucks. I just switched schools, my sister is anything but trustworthy, my mom's ex boyfriend is a stalker, I am a stalker, my flip flop just broke, and I stepped in fresh goose poop without any shoes on. Natasha, my best friend, died a week ago, so the calling hours are tomorrow. As I was thinking about all of this, I became alert as a jiggly balloon of terror came charging at my face. _Deryk! How many times do I have to tell you, don't throw water baloons at my face!_ Deryk is my so called brother. I thought he was normal, the first two years of him being alive. Then he turned into some kind of monster. Horray for me. _Maybe you should stop spacing, and start paying attention then!_ He was snickering as he was saying this, my guess is because of the waterfall rushing down my face. He is only 12 years old, so what should I expect? Him to be nice to me, and treat me like a queen? Only in my dreams. And, aside from him being a moron, I have to deal with the worst week of my life. Friends dying, accidentily "running into" the stalker, constantly haveing to wash my feet and buy new shoes- how much worse could it get?

May 26th, 2009

Oh my god. It is 4:00am. I am so irritated, that I go into hyper organize mode. I make my bed, clean the floors, do anything to keep me occupied. I pick out a bright green dress and red shoes for the calling hours. I figured I would make my own holiday—"Act Like Your Blind and Pick Out an Outfit.. Day". So far my check-list for the morning is going pretty good. I only have to brush my teeth and hair now. _I think I'll just wear my calling hour clothes to school. _Then I think farther ahead, _Gee, I'll look like an idiot with just this on, I need to accessorize.._ I pick out some of my favorite bracelets, my brass knuckles necklace, and a red headband with matching belt. I figure, why not dress how I usually do, I want Natasha to see me for who I am, not what her family wants me to be.

I am in a rage. I look at the clock, and it says it's only 4:30am. I got done with all of that in under 30 minutes? Am I like, a fricken spas or something? So, I go down and eat breakfast, and nobody is home... Awkward? I even check the bedrooms, and nobody is there. _Did everyone get kidnapped? Am I lucky for once this week? ___No, of course I can't be lucky. My phone is on the kitchen table, vibrating. I look at the text, and my friend Alisa texted me, _Heyy, wtf? R u hidin or somthin?_ Then I looked at the time she sent it, and it said 11:23am. I almost tore my own head off. My alarm clock was wrong. That's just splendid. _Looks like I'm skipping school today. _I drove to the mall, went into Hot Topic, and bought 3 new pairs of skinny jeans. I stayed at the mall till 5:00pm, mostly because I had no homework. Well, I might've had homework, if I went to school that day. I then realized, I had to be at the calling hours in 30 minutes, so I pretty much drove like I was a maniac. I had to deal old people driving like idiots, _If I don't make it in time for bingo, I can't get a free cupcake! _NOBODY GIVES A CRAP ABOUT YOUR FRICKEN CUPCAKES! I HAVE TO MAKE IT TO THIS FUNERAL, OR MY FRIENDS SPIRIT WILL HAUNT ME FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!

I finally made it, and I was 10 minutes late. Great. I walked up to the casket, and saw her.. Wait, this isn't her.. Where am I? What the? I came to the wrong place. Nice.


	2. Chapter 2

May 26th, 2009

So. I am standing here, and this sold wrinkly hag walks up to me. _Oh, you must be here to mourn Marilyn Chanselle. Please, make your self comfortable. _Oh my god. You have got to be kidding! I don't even answer, I just run for my life back to the car, and drive like my mom after her coffee. Oh wait, she is STILL not fully awake after her coffee.. Never mind, let's just say I drove like an idiot. _I give up! _I scream as loud as I can, and I swear to god, everyone on this side of Ohio looked at me. So, as many frustrated 16 year olds do, I go to McDonalds and wedge myself into the uncomfortable booths, to think about life. But can I have ANY peace at all? NO. THAT WOULD JUST BE TOO FRICKEN CONVIENIENT. And, before I know it, I'm having a very enthusiastic conversation with Nathanial, the irritating stinky nerd who's in love with my sister.

After about 30 minutes of discussing Pokemon that could possibly take his "Level X" Pokemon, I break the conversation by saying, _Oh my god! I left the stove on! I have to go, and I'll talk to you later! _Running for my life to the car once more, I decide to go home and go to bed. Then, I turn on the radio.. Love Story comes on, and when that song comes on something bad always ends up happening.

May 27th, 2009

I wake up, and this time I set the alarm on my phone for the right time, and get my clothes on and do all my stuff I do in the morning, go outside to the curb, and sit and wait for the bus. My mom comes out. _Hun, you do know it's a Saturday, right? *Yawn* _Only with my luck. Ha Ha. Life is just so fricken nice to me. I go inside, and turn on the TV… Hmm.. A sale at Macy's…Buy one get one free shoe sale! Great.. _Shocking News! Hana Keffler gets in an extreme car crash! Stay tuned after the break for more! _Oh. My. Effin. Lord. HANA KEFFLER MIGHT BE DEAD! Hana Keffler is my idol, and I prayed that nothing would never happen to her. Then this comes. Thanks Taylor Swift. You're the best.

May 28th, 2009

It is 1:00am, and I am STILL bawling my eyes out. I decided that I would completely just give up on life. And the same phrase keeps going through my head over and over again. _It's a Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes! Then, the phone rings….It's Alisa, and I am thankful. That's one decent thing that's happened in the last 48 hours. She talks about how sad the funeral was, and we talked for hours. I told her how I got lost, and we had a good laugh at that.. We finally talk about everything that could be possibly talked about._

_The call was done…_

_I was depressed…_

_It's a Love Story, Baby Just Say Yes!_

_No. I'm going to say no…_

_Look at the butterfly, so fluent in gracefullness.._

_Tears start to drip onto Hana Keffler's CD case…_

_And I give up. My limbs go weak. My head goes back. I fall into the deepest sleep ever…_

_And the sweet scent of McDonalds fries wake me up…_


End file.
